The present invention relates to a device for detecting the end of the tape to be adopted to a video or audio cassette tape recorders, generally so called as "tape deck", for playing and/or recording analog or digital signal.
In a conventional cassette tape for use in video or audio cassette tape recorders, the magnetic tape enclosed in a cassette housing has transparent portions at both ends thereof, which are used to detecting the end of the tape by means of a tape end detecting device comprising a pair of light emitting and receiving elements. The light emitting element of the tape end detecting device is usually supported by a holder planted on a circuit board in such manner to be positioned at the same height of the running tape, while the light receiving elements are fitted to a chassis of the tape deck.
In such arrangement, it has been experienced that the holder projecting from the surface of the circuit board tends to be damaged upon building up of the circuit board. In addition, each of the light receiving elements must be connected to a tape end signal generating circuit formed on the circuit board through wirings, thereby resulting in a complex construction and assembling operation.
Furthermore, a conventional tape end detecting device has a disadvantage that it may generate a detecting signal even when the housing of the tape deck is opened for various services including repair, because the receiving element would be energized by the light from outside.